Gaven the Brute
"Death to the enemy!" Gaven is the 3rd boss and considered to be the first serious boss fight. The fight takes place in a cave-like environment with 4 portals on each side. These portals each have a circle of power in front of them, players can step onto them to teleport in front of a random other portal. This teleportation has a price however, as it deals 500 base damage per teleportation, increasing by 25 75 after each teleportation. Yellow-greenish power orbs will spawn continously on the battlefield during the encounter. They aimlessly wander around and explode after a short time, dealing 450 damage additionally stunning for 1 second players in a small area around them. If the Brute steps on a power orb he explodes it, Powers Up himself and gaining Protection, becoming invulnerable for 1 3 seconds. the boss has a faster attack speed. the boss receives +150 permanent bonus damage for every 20% of health lost. Moves Gaven has 'Armor: Impenetrable '''which reduces physical damage by 75%. Gaven's Influence is an aura that will leave a buff on players within attack range of Gaven, it expires very fast if you veer away from him. Units under the effect of Gaven's Influence will not be targeted by Earthshock. Every 3 seconds if there are no players within Gaven's influence he will Power Up. Power Up Instantly buffs Gaven, granting him 85 mana and increasing his next attack damage by 180. This bonus attack can stack to up to 900. His totem glows with bright orange energy whenever powered up. Earthshock Creates an earthquake in a small area, slowing nearby players movement speed and dealing 1200 damage over a few seconds in that area. Pummel Gaven repeatedly slams the ground in front of him for extreme damage in a medium area over a short duration. If there are any players still in the area after he finishes, he will perform an additional slam in a slightly larger area that removes all buffs before dealing 1500 damage. Intimidate After 2 seconds cast time, dispels all buffs from all players before stunning them for 5 seconds. ''Counterable Gaven won't interrupt any of his actions to cast this spell: he can cast it while moving and attacking. Charge Gaven has a chance to cast this on any player way too far away from him. Charges towards the targeted player, trampling everyone in his way for lethal damage and ending the charge by performing a normal hit on his target. Slam V Gaven slams the ground, causing all players within a 600 area at his front to be pushed away from him and take some damage. Also detonates all orbs in a large area. You can mitigate the duration and damage of the knockback by hitting a wall. Barrage The boss stands still and begins throwing a cone of stones in the air. They drop down shortly after, in a circular fashion, starting outward and slowly decreasing in radius. The rocks damage varies but is generally lethal. Not a very threatening move as you have generally have the time to recover your D ability by getting closer to Gaven. Quake Creates a small earthquake at a random point on the map, indicated by a giant power orb effect shortly before spawning. The Quake slows and silences all players within its range for 4 seconds. This silence can be quite annoying if not deadly, but can be avoided by using D in anticipation. Seismic Slam Brute has an 15 second cooldown for Seismic Slam. For every 3 seconds that nobody is within 300 units around Brute this cooldown decreases by 3. Should it reach 0 Brute will immediatly initiates Seismic Slam. This cooldown is not altered during Gaven's ultimate. Seismic Slam is a very powerful attack that ripples the ground in a wide angle in front of Gaven, sending out seismic waves from him that only stop upon reaching walls, dealing lethal damage to all players in their way. Players at melee range in front of the boss may only receive 1500 damage. Note: You can count the amount of Power Up he receives and be prepared for Seismic when Gaven has powered up at least six times. Ultimate: Enrage Gaven teleports into the middle and slams the ground, exploding all power orbs and generating a global earthquake that slows all players for 18 seconds. During that time he gets increased movement speed, attack speed, and a deadlier melee attack that kills players in almost no time and has a small splash effect. The goal is to stay close to portals and teleport away right before Gaven gets in melee range. Movement speed boosts can also work to temporarily outrun Gaven. You can use invulnerability effects to delay Gaven, but be careful not to do that too late into the ultimate as he might follow up with Seismic Slam after it has ended. Enrage Gaven will become enraged as he drops below 25% health: *He destroys the portals and enters a mode similar to his ultimate phase until his death, the difference being that he can still use his deadly abilities at the same time, such as Intimidate, however he doesn't not get the attack speed bonus and he can no longer cast his ultimate. *He will have 1250 base damage, however the bonus damage he gets from Power Up will no longer reset after each hit, making it very important to have a tank so as to not give him the chance to ever power up and avoid him getting 2150 damage instead. Save high damage bursts such as Inferno, Oblivion and Expose weakness for this phase. Let the warrior tank him with all he has while keeping him healed as much as possible. Category:Bosses